canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is the main protagonist in L. Frank Baum's children's fantasy novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", and its various adaptations. About her In L. Frank Baum's original novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", Dorothy Gale is a generic child with a few descriptors, and is as young as five or as old as twelve, based on the illustrations in different books. She first appears as a pint-sized, short, and chubby five-year-old little girl with big earnest brown eyes filled with awe, a round and rosy face, thick long dark brunette hair that is styled in braided pigtails that remain untied and naturally fall freely without any bows or ribbons, and chubby little hands who wears a gingham dress with a pattern of faded blue and white checks. She is a full blooded American girl who is a strict homebody who is perfectly content, had been brought up and raised in the heart of America, and lives a simple life on the dull, harsh, and gray Kansas prairie, combines common sense with a capacity for friendship, and is an optimistic dreamer who has the patience to hold onto her dreams and is determined to make them come true because she continues believing in herself as well as others. Dorothy is valiant, calm, cheerful, sunny, brave, resourceful, has a merry laugh, polite, generous, and honest with others, finds the good in everything, positive, humble, sweet tempered, compassionate, and mature beyond her years. One day, she and her dog Toto were swept away by a tornado to the land of Oz with good witches, bad witches, a wizard, and a magical pair of shoes called the silver shoes. Dorothy had many adventures while in Oz, and along the way she found some talking creatures such an anthropormorphic scarecrow, tin woodman, and lion that would become her very close friends, and she later rescued her friends, but she never stopped searching for her way home. After clicking the heels of the silver shoes three times she returned home to Kansas, she had many stories to tell her aunt and uncle, only no one believed any of them. And for six months she could not stop talking about this magical place she had been to. She eventually moved to Oz for good, and has lived there ever since, now that she is a princess of this fairyland and lives in an apartment in the emerald city's palace, while Aunt Em and Uncle Henry have settled in a farmhouse on its outskirts. Dorothy's "companion" is her best friend Princess Ozma, which basically means that she is essentially marrying the queen. When Dorothy got older, she transformed into a thin twelve-year-old pre-teenage girl who has short blonde hair styled in a blunt fashionable bob who wears a pretty dress, fancy hat, polished dress-shoes, and carries a parasol. Dorothy is a fashion forward young lady for her time by having good taste in clothing, since she has matured and developed a sense for contemporary American fashions since her first trip to Oz. She is not exactly beautiful, but still has a certain style of prettiness, this means that Dorothy isn't the most gorgeous girl, but she's charming and attractive nonetheless. In Baum, Paul Tietjen, and Julian Mitchell's vaudeville-style stage musical adaptation that bears little resemblance to the book, Dorothy is quite a bit older and and sexually mature teenager because some of the characters express a romantic interest in her, Dorothy's dog Toto became her cow Imogene, other characters were added, there was no wicked witch of the west, the lion's part was greatly reduced and he couldn't talk, and many musical numbers that had nothing to do with the plot were thrown in. In the Chadwick Pictures silent comedy film version of The Wizard Of Oz, which departs radically from the novel upon which it is based, by introducing new characters and exploits along with a completely different plot in a world that is only barely recognizable as the land of Oz from the books: there is a character named Dorothy who lives in Kansas, celebrates her 18th birthday, has her house transported to Oz via cyclone, and discovers that she is a lost princess of Oz! In the hugely beloved peppy and happy clappy classic Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer musical film adaptation of "The Wizard Of Oz", Dorothy is a tall and thin 16-year-old young woman who wears a blue and white gingham pinafore dress with a hook and eye bodice closure with snap closure on the skirt, and a hidden pocket on the right seam of the skirt. She seems unhappy with her simple life in rural, dull, harsh, gray, and sepia-tinted black-and-white Kansas, even though she lives in a nice big farmhouse with nice furniture, so she cries and dreams of a better place somewhere over the rainbow and then a tornado carries her and Toto to the light and candy-coated full three-strip Technicolor dream world of the land of Oz, in which most of it is beautiful with happy go-lucky images of a very safe place. Even though Oz is largely a gorgeous fairyland paradise, Dorothy and her friends come in contact with some areas of it that aren't very nice because they are very dark, gruesome, dangerous, frightening, and full of scary villains, once they depart for the wicked witch's castle. She later becomes a damsel-in-distress who needs to be rescued. After her adventure in Oz, Dorothy uses the ruby slippers to take her back home to the farm in Kansas in two seconds, which leaves her in bed with a bump on her head. She awakens in her bedroom and is surrounded by her family and friends. Even though Oz is a real and truly live place, time in Oz and Kansas are completely different because when Dorothy was carried to Oz for the first time, and arrived back to her home in Kansas after that adventure, no time passed from between when she left and when she come back, this is why Oz must be kept a secret from the great outside world she lives in. The time between the two worlds is the fact that years have passed in Oz, while Dorothy has just come home from her visit to Oz on the same exact day that she was brought into the magical land. Judy Garland's version of Dorothy is supposed to be a pre-adolescent 12-year-old child who is a young and flat-chested juvenile, whose story represents a coming of age as she approaches young adulthood. In the Universal Pictures film "The Wiz", Dorothy is a tall and thin 24-year-old young woman who is a very shy, humble, cold, neurotic, and oddly unattractive schoolteacher who wears a white blouse, light blue skirt, and shoes. She has has delayed moving out to start her own independent life as an adult. After her adventure in Oz is over, she clicks the heels of the silver shoes three times and immediately finds herself back in her neighborhood of Harlem in New York and is finally home again. Now a changed woman, Dorothy carries Toto back to their own apartment and closes the door; since she now has moved forward with her life. The crew at Universal Pictures aged Dorothy to 24 years of age, so that 33-year-old Motown star, Diana Ross, could play the role. In the Walt Disney film "Return To Oz", Dorothy is a young child portrayed by 10-year-old Fairuza Balk, who is seven years younger than the MGM film's portrayal of Dorothy played by 16-year-old Judy Garland, although her braids and clothing resemble the latter's appearance. She is a short, thin, wide-eyed, and courageous 10-year-old little girl who wears a simple white and pink striped dress, a red belt, and plain black shoes. She has become a melancholic child who cannot sleep because she is obsessed with Oz. She finds a key with the Oz glyph that her friends from Oz sent to her the previous night by shooting star. Later, Dorothy escapes from a psychiatric clinic and then falls into a river and clambers on board an old wooden chicken coop which was floating nearby, and finds herself back in the land of her dreams for a second thrilling adventure. Towards the end of this adventure, Dorothy picks up the discarded ruby slippers that fell off of her feet and landed on the top of a mountain on her way back into the real world because she was so anxious and excited to get back to Kansas after her first visit to Oz. And she uses them to have the emerald city return to normal and for her and her friends to escape, which they do. After a victory celebration the emerald city, she disappears in a flash of bright white light to return to Kansas. In The Muppets' Wizard Of Oz, Dorothy is an older teenager who is working at her aunt and uncle's diner in Kansas, but she is longing to move on and become a Hollywood star. When she is sent back home, she is still wearing the clothes that she wore while in Oz. Friends Toto the dog, Billina the hen, Aunt Emily Gale, Uncle Henry Gale, Hunk Andrews, Hickory Twicker, Zeke, Professor Chester Marvel, the girl at the hospital, Glinda the good witch of the north, the munchkins, the scarecrow, the tin man, the cowardly lion, the wizard of Oz, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, the gump, and Princess Ozma Enemies Miss Almira Gulch, Dr. Worley, Nurse Wilson, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Nikko the head flying monkey (formerly), the winkies (formerly), the wheelers, the nomes, the nome king, and Mombi The gallery of pictures Dorothy Gale as a preteen.png|Dorothy's pre-teen look from the later books Dorothy Gale (Return To Oz).png|Dorothy as she appears in Walt Disney's film "Return To Oz" Dorothy Gale (The Wizard Of Oz).png|Dorothy as she appears in MGM's film version of "The Wizard Of Oz" Dorothy Gale (The Wiz film version).png|Dorothy as she appears in the Universal Pictures film "The Wiz" Dorothy Gale, Tin Man, and Scarecrow.png Rusty, Dorothy, and Robby.png Socrates, Robby, Dorothy, and Toto.png Dorothy Gale (Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz).png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Wizard Of Oz